Macy Bee Lucas
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: My name is Macy Bianca Lucas and this is the story how I brought my family together. JONAS NACY.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Silence**

. ONE-SHOT

Rated T for reasons.

A.N.- I love KEvin , dont think other wise!

Macy Bianca Lucas is my own character , but she is called Bianca or Bee.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

Family Sunday night dinner , there is something about it that makes me want to puke . My family is sooo annoying I mean why would anyone want to be with them. They all are famous and yet we have to stay home in the old firehouse (My grandparents house) and eat whatever Grandma makes with her hands. I mean they could'nt even hire a professional to help out .

"Bianca are you ok?" My father Joe asked me , my dad is former big time rocker Joe Lucas , now he is a movie director . My mom is , top notch designer Stella Lucas ( but professionally called Stella Malone). Though I strangely resemble my Uncle Nick *A.N. Stella didnt cheat on Joe*

My parents have been best friends ever since they could remember and they sometimes act like teenagers in love , and i vomit. I'm lucky mom didnt want any kids after giving birth to me at the young age of 19. My mom said that the pain was too unbearable to ever go through again , but sometimes I think she wishes that she couldnt have kids again after getting special surgery.

"Dad , after this can I walk over to Courtney's house?" I bat my eyelashes at my dad and he shakes his head.

"No Bianca , it's a school night." My father said sternly and my uncle Kevin nodded in approval.

"Hes right Bee." Uncle Kevin said . My uncle KEvin is the WORST UNLCE EVER! I HATE HIM! He is just as lame as my grandparents and trust me they are TERRIBLE! Thank god his wife Danielle is so awesome. I can never be alone in the family because someone is always watching me to make sure I'm not out ruining my life , like my favorite uncle did during his low years.

"Let the girl have some fun" My Uncle Nick said looking at me with approval. My uncle is the best person ever , though it is rumored that he lost his sanity after he lost him heart (some girl in high school took it). I just think my uncle needed some freedom from his humdrum life. I mean having the most pressure on your shoulders because your brothers have no mad song writting skills. He had every right to do what he did , I mean the guy had no personal life. He always had someone in his face , kinda like me.

"No , means no." Dad said to Uncle Nick and I.

" She is 16 , shouldnt she be allowed freedom?" Nick said and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm still getting A's in school , I'm in the school Marching Band, I try AV club. What else do you want me to do? Be superwoman? I need a life dad." I rolled my eyes knowing what was going to happen next.

"Macy Bianca Lucas , what your father says goes." My mother said to me and I mimicked it.

"Bianca , you are grounded. No Phone ,Tv , ipod , or computer either. You are not allowed to leave the house for 2 for going to school and extra caricular activities. " My Father said

"Atleast I dont have to be here." I said and I walked out of the house. Hot tears were in my eyes as I ran in whatever direction there was until I saw a woman sitting at a fire. She was homeless I could tell , she looked as though she had a plastic bag with sneakers and another pair of pants.

"Oh hello there. Do you want to sit down." She said in a sunshine mannor and I looked at her. "It's ok I dont have rabbies or bite." She laughed and I sat down accross from her.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman , I know this isnt safe. Though I jest need someone to talk to.

"Im no one you need to remember." She smiled at me.

"I know you from somewhere." She looked familiar . I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well you probably have seen me while going to a friends house , what are you doing alone so late at night?" She smiled at me. She seemed nice and comforting.

"I got into a fight with my family." I said simply and she nodded as though she understood.

"I remember those. 'get a grip' , ' your too young' , ' you know that when times get tough Nick wont be there to help you out' , 'you should go to college in Canada.'...." She rambled on but I ignored her . My mind was stuck on Nick .

"What happened in the end." I said not paying attention.

" Well I was so caught up in protecting the man I loved , that I listened to my parents and went to Canada. Had to make the hardest decision of my life, then everything spun out of control and next thing you know , I'm living on the street."She looked sadly at the fire.

"Do you regret what you did?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I was 19 when I had a daughter , my best friend got pregnant at the same time and then when she gave birth to her daughter was a stillborn. I felt bad living in Canada , so I packed up for New York and I gave her my baby after she was born. My best friend was married and couldn't have children after losing the baby so I gave her mine." Her eyes were teary and mine began to water up too .

Then all of a sudden I heard a motorbike "Bee is that you?" I recognized as my uncle Nicks voice and the woman turned her head so my uncle wouldnt see her face and he didnt.

"Thats my uncle Nick. I have to go it was nice meeting you."

"Bye." I waved and my Uncle Nick spead away. There was something about that woman that had a certain pull. She didnt have a family and wanted one , while I had one that cared and didnt want them.

"Who was that?" My uncle asked.

"Someone , I didnt catch her name. Though she looked familliar." I held on to my uncle.

**later that night**

My parents aloud me to sleep at Uncle Nick's house for the night. Only if I go to school tomorrow though. I walked into the living room where Nick was looking at his yearbook.

"Do you know where you got the name Macy?" My Uncle asked me.

"No , I thought mom liked the name." I said and sat down next to him.

"Macy Misa was my girlfriend in highschool. We were maddly inlove." He smiled at the cliche.

"So the family rumors were true? You went crazy after she left?" He nodded and I looked at the yearbook and that was when it all clicked.

"Are you ok kid? You look a little pale." He examined my face.

"Was Macy pregnant when she left?" I asked him.

"No , atleast I'm pretty sure she wasnt. I mean we had sex , we were young. Though she was stressed about college a lot. So we didnt have time to talk about our future." He smiled.

"Do you want kids?" I asked him.

"If you want cousins you should talk to Kevin and Danielle about that."He rolled his eyes.

"Well you seem lonely Uncle Nick. Maybe we can find Macy Sr. and then we can have a wedding. Never spend your days alone again. Another option is that I live with you . I mean , you are so much better to be around than dad. I dont even need a mom. "I started talking a mile a minute.

Well Uncle Nick was lonely usually and he is my biological dad so why shouldn't live with him. Even if he doesn't know I'm his long lost daughter.

"Whoa there , Bee. I do love you and Macy . Bee you need to be with your parents , and I dont think Macy lives in the United States or is single any longer.

I decided to bite my tongue , Uncle Nick didnt need to know anything right now.

**1 week later , family dinner**

I was in between my favorite relatives ; My REAL Dad and my Aunt Danielle. I am really pissed at my parents and cant look them in the eye. Well why would I even call them my parents? They are only the people who take care of me because my dad doesn't know who his daughter is.

"How was your week at school Bianca?" My grandmother asks me.

"It was fine." I nodded not really caring at all.

"Anything interesting happen?" My grandfather asked me.

"No , just the same old stuff." I said non-coherently.

"Since summer if almost here , I was wondering if you wanted to visit Kevin and I during August when we go away for a month to Spain?" Aunty Danielle looked at me and smiled.

"Only if my parents say it's ok." I cringed at the word parents .

"That would be good for Bee to enrich herself in Spanish culture." Mom said and dad nodded.

"You know what I wish happened." I said out of the blue a few minutes later.

"What dear?" Grandma asked me.

"That there were kids around here. I mean why do I have to be the only grandchild ? Kevin and Danielle could have or adopt a kid. Mom I'm sure you would want another child. Frankie is engaged , so why couldnt he and Michelle have one? Plus Uncle Nick arent you lonely , A little kid wouldnt hurt or maybe even a dog." I shrug expressing myself.

"Why would you want such young cousins or siblings?" My mother laughed.

"I just want a younger person to be around." I explained to my family.

"The adoption process can take a while sweat heart." My mother said to me and I couldn't take it.

"There is also surrogacy , its not like you haven't considered it before."I didnt realize what I said.

"Well surrogacy is like ripping a child away from their mother." My mother said to me and dad looked nervous.

"Its not like you had that problem in the past." I said and walked out of dinner.

After walking a familiar direction I saw Macy .

"Hi again." I said and sat next to her.

"Hi kid , how was your week?" She smiled trying to seem happy , though I could tell that she wasn't.

"Crazy , I found out I was adopted or I was born out of surrogacy , you?" I smiled.

"Just reminiscing on old times.." She said and I pulled out a book out of my bag.

"Like these times?" I showed her the year book.

"How did you get this?" She looked mesmerized at the book.

"It's my uncle Nick's year book. There is a picture of him and my mom in there." I looked at her as she opened the year book and saw the picture I was talking about.

"How did you know?" She smiled at me.

"You gave it away. You couldn't look at my uncle Nick or as I should say father." I looked at her and she hugged me.

"What do you think your doing?" I heard a voice and turned to see my other mom.

"Stella." Macy said and she fixed herself up.

"Macy? What are you doing to my daughter." Mom yelled at Macy and I stepped.

"Don't talk to her like that ."I yelled back at my mother.

"Bianca why are you talking to her? " My mom asked in a frantic manner and then I noticed dad was here.

"BEcause SHE is my mother. SHE is the one that carried me for 9 months , not you." I said to my mother and she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Macy Bianca Lucas why would you say such a thing?" My mom looked at me and started crying " Why do you think I would steal you?"

"Bianca , I didn't give you to Stella." Macy said and then Dad stepped forward.

"I was only trying to protect the 3 of you." He looked down.

"What do you mean protecting , tell Macy that Bianca is OUR daughter." Mom continued to cry.

"After the baby you gave birth too died and not needed to be in the ICU . Macy had Bianca and I was worried and Macy didnt have support so she handed me Bee and said to take good care of her." Joe explained.

"You mean all these years , I have been raising the child my best friend gave birth too. Bianca isnt even my daughter?" Mom asked. "I'm so sorry Macy." My mom hugged Macy.

Then on cue Uncle Nick came rushing in on his motorcycle.

"Is everything cleared up yet?" Nick said jogging over after getting off his bike , but stopped when he saw Macy.

"Macy?Is that you?"Nick asked and Macy smiled.

"Yeah , its so good to see you. All of you."Macy said and Nick smiled. I need a camera cause this is definitely a Kodak moment.

"Where are you staying Macy?" Nick asked her and she frowned.

"Here..." She pointed to her little set up.

"Maybe Macy can keep Nick company tonight? I mean she can use my room. " I smiled .

"Well I wouldn't want to impose." She said and Nick smiled.

"Well if Bianca is willing to give up her room then that is fine with me. OR you don't have to sleep in her room , there are others in the apartment..." He smiled and gaged inside my mind. Its disgusting to think of them having sex.

" Well I think I should stay to because Nick here needs a long explanation. " I butt into the conversation.

"Yes , I want to talk to you too." Macy smiled at me.

"Maybe we can talk about living arrangements too." I smiled and Nick rolled his eyes.

**Later that night.**

The 3 of us were sitting on the couch. Nick made us hot chocolate.

"What do you two know that i don't?" Nick smiled and Macy looked at him.

"I was baby was yours." She said lightly.

"What happened to the baby?" Nick sat up straight.

"She gave her away to close friends that she knew would take care of the baby." I said.

"Nick, I dont know how to tell you this. The baby is..." Macy started to say but got scared and I finished her sentence.

"Me. As confusing it is , you are my dad." I say and he looks in awe.

"That explains why you look nothing like Stella or Joe. They arent your parents , I should have seen it. I mean she looks like the perfect mixture of me and you." He rambled on and then came to realization.

"I have a daughter , I have a daughter that rocks at almost everything she tries. If only I realised this earlier, I could have found you Macy and we could have had more. I have enough money that you dont have to work again , and we can buy a house." Nick said gettting ahead of himself and we started laughing.

"Nick I think first we should just live here , before even thinking about a family or moving."Macy laughed.

"But if I stayed with you we could be a family. Not a big one like you want , but a nice small one. We could have our own sunday dinner , go on trips together." I said suggestivly

"What about Joe and Stella . They love you and raised you. Why dont you want to live with them? They are the responsible people in the family. They love you to death , why dont you want to live with them?" Nick asked me.

"Because they arent the ones that I can go to if i have boy problems. I dont have any freedom what so ever in that house. Plus you guys created me so why shouldnt i live with the people who loved eachother enough to creat a human being together to symbolize their love?" I smiled and knew this was going to be a long assed journey.

I dont know where I will live , who it will be with , or even where life is taking me; but I do know that ny real aprents will be with me every step of the way.

* * *

I know the ending sucks , but how was the story overall? affairs at 15 is going to be updated soon and the 3rd part of 7steps will be published soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Macy Bee Lucas**

Part two

Also i forgot to mention Macy looks more like her dad than her mom . So that's why it wasn't so obvious . Plus every day 12 children are switched at birth :)

* * *

**A year later**

**Bee's POV**

Sunday night dinner again. Still the same old boring dinner that I can't stand . I still want to puke because I can't stand being here . Just because I have found my parents and they are together again doesn't mean that I have suddenly come to love my family and appreciate them more . Though my feelings about Uncle Kevin have changed , though he still is the worst uncle on the Planet.

Though instead of there being the whole Lucas clan being Mom , Dad , Uncle Nick , Aunt Macy , Uncle Kevin , Aunt Danielle , Grandma , Grandpa , Uncle Frankie , Aunt Michelle , and I . We are missing Kevin and Danielle since they are in Spain , and I visited them for a week with mom and dad , whom I still live with . Though I usually spend the weekends with my Uncle Nick and Aunt Macy . Though in reality they are my parents , Aunt Macy just considers this a certain type of an open adoption . Which my mom is happy with because she doesn't think that she ripped a child away from her mother.

Did I mention I am getting a little brother? My mother and father started the process of adoption . They wanted to adopt a child or tween though . My mom wasn't ready to have another baby because it would bring back memories. I really don't mind though m because at least I could befriend my sibling since I am going away to college next year.

Also my mom/aunt is pregnant again . She isn't that far along , but hey at least she is engaged to my Uncle Nick and we are ready to welcome the new baby into the family which is in like 5 months.

My Aunt Danielle is also adopting a little Spanish toddler . They met her last year on their trip to Spain and fell in love with her , and since they have the money and have a secure lifestyle they can afford to take care of Mercedes. They also visited Spain to check up on the adoption and at the end of this month Mercedes could be coming home with them .

"So how has your day Bee?" Uncle Nick asked .

"It was the same as usual , school is in a few weeks so I worked on my summer reading. " I said to Nick .

"What book are you reading?" My grandma asked.

"I am reading Perks of Being a Wallflower. I finished the book this afternoon. Thanks again aunt Macy for letting me borrow the book." I said to Macy . She is now my second favorite relative , because no one beats Uncle Nick. He is so cool even when he is a daddy to be.

"No problem Hun . Anything to help out my favorite niece." She smiled . My mom also smiled because she thinks her life is finally perfect. Has 2 kids and a picket fenced house . She has the classic american woman dream. Plus no one is as styling as her.

"So Bee have there been any guys in your life lately?" My Aunt Michelle asks .

"Well..."

* * *

Haha who is the mystery guy and when Kevin comes back there will be drama I tell you


End file.
